


Momma Hale to the rescue - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, F/M, Gen, Hale Pack, McCall Pack, Multi, Other, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, Sad, Teen Wolf, baby beta, little liam, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N is woken up in the middle of the night by Liam crying down the phone for her and Derek to come rescue him from his night terrors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm quite new to writing but I've had an absolute itching for some adorable pack mom/liam dunbar fluff because he's the youngest beta in the pack and needs to be protected at all costs.

It was a Friday night and I was over at my boyfriend Derek's loft. We laid together in bed, holding each other and lightly talking every now and again. It wasn't until around 11:30pm when my phone rang and it was a frenzied Liam heavily panting and sobbing on the other line.  
"H-hello?" His voice sounding muffled.  
"Liam, baby is everything ok? What's wrong? Please stop crying" I asked worried and as if on queue Derek quickly got up and started getting dressed already knowing we'd have to head out and rescue the upset beta.  
"I-I had a nightmare, i just...please come get me, please" he cried down the phone.  
"Baby listen to me, it's going to be ok. We're on our way. It's ok, I'm going to make everything better." I reassured him.  
I quickly sorted myself out before meeting Derek downstairs in the kitchen with the keys to the Camaro in his hand ready to go. It took us 10 minutes to reach Liam's house and I hurried in with Derek behind me and entered Liam's room. It was dark and i could only make out the little lump on the bed. He was sat up, his eyes glowing a crystalline amber with tears also flowing down his cheeks, he was shaking rocking himself back and forth mumbling "you're not real". I gently approached the side of the bed to where he was.  
"Liam, baby?. It's ok, I'm here". I reassured him. I reached out to gently cup his cheek but he flinched back at my sudden action. I hated seeing my baby like this. Anyone had to be blind to see the maternal affection I had for the McCall packs' youngest beta.  
"Baby, it's ok. It's momma". I told him remembering the one time Liam had called me momma out of pure tiredness after coming back home to the loft for an emergency pack meeting after an exhausting Lacrosse practice session with coach blowing himself scarlett.  
"Momma?" He called back his voice breaking out in sobs.  
I looked at Derek who nodded at me watching closely and ready to jump in case Liam lost control.  
"Yes baby, momma's right here". I told him and gently took his face into my hands wiping away his tears and he jumped into my arms hugging me tightly as i began slowly rocking him, hushing him as he continued to shake and cry.  
"I don't want to stay here" he mumbled against me. I gently ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.  
"Ok baby, we'll take you home to the loft." I told him. I picked him up in my arms and wrapped a blanket around him. He nodded against me as i rocked him to sleep in my arms carefully carrying him to the car as Derek picked up his backpack and lacrosse gear.  
We headed out into the cold foggy night to the car to get home. Liam had fallen asleep against me as Derek drove us home glancing every now and again at his girlfriend showing such maternal love towards the little beta who had practically adopted her as his only mother considering his biological mother made no time for him and much rather focused on her new husband. The thoughts soon faded as way as Derek pulled up the drive to the loft.  
"Why don't you get his bags and I'll carry him in, babe", he told me. I smiled and nodded and quickly gathered Liam's things as we went inside all ready for bed. The clock struck 1:37am and i had just managed to get Liam changed and put him between me and Derek on our bed so I could keep a close eye on my baby.  
Derek and I stood in our en suite bathroom, I was brushing my hair braiding it into a side plait as Derek washed up.  
"Derek, this is the 3rd time this week." I sighed looking at the reflection of Liam finally sleeping soundly in view of our bathroom mirror.  
"I know and I was thinking maybe it's a better idea to have him stay with us? He's more comfortable around us, he needs you more than anything and it'll stop us from having to run out in the cold night to him. He'll be safe here and he'll feel better knowing that you're across the hall from him than a few streets over. You are his momma after all",Derek replied, especially the last part with a big smirk on his face.  
I smiled at him and ran my hand through his thick fluffy dark hair looking into his beautiful glistening green eyes and placed a sweet ever lasting kiss to his lips.  
"I love him more than anything and i want him with me just as much as i know he wants me too". I told him.  
I couldn't help but see Derek's lips curl into a smile before he replied with "i agree so let's make it official starting from tomorrow he has a home here and we'll even give him one of the spare bedrooms". I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his again unable to control my excitement. "Derek Hale, i love you so much!". He smiled mid kiss and placed a sweeter one on mine before letting me go as I headed back to the bedroom to check on Liam.  
He was asleep slightly whining in his sleep. I slowly climbed into bed not wanting to startle him but he immediately rolled over putting his head on my stomach and wrapping an arm around me. I couldn't help but smile so I hushed him and kissed his forehead slowly brushing his hair away from his face.  
Derek climbed in on the other side of the bed and couldn't help but see the little sight before him.  
"Your baby's pretty attached to you", he smiled as he gently ruffled Liam's hair.  
"I should hope so", I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
I gently moved Liam so his head was laying on a pillow between me and Derek before getting comfortable and dozing off too keeping my baby close so I could protect him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece to be uploaded so i hope you like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it so please leave any comments below.


End file.
